For The Sake Of Another
by suicides-in-the-blood
Summary: Hermione's baby sister is taking her spot in the family and Hermione is breaking down. Who will be the one to save her? The pure hearted or the missunderstood? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Quick Note: Im dedicating this fic to one of my favourite friends and my old BEST Drama partner ever- Valery who sadly left Australia and now is in Canada. BUT I LOVE HER ALL THE SAME! **

**Chapter One**

**Hermione Granger sat idly on her four poster bed in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry as the sun slowly disappeared beneath the growing darkness. It was the Christmas holidays and her parents had told her that she had to stay at school for the break, now that they had a new born baby on there hands and the dental clinic to look after. **

'**Its okay, im fine' she thought to herself, as a slow poison began to eat away at her. No matter how much she tried to convince herself she was okay, she knew that on the inside she wasn't. Her heart was wrapped in jealousy for her new sister Tanika. Her parent's lives revolved around the new baby and some how they had no time for her – Hermione, their 'other' daughter.**

**A tear silently fell from her almond shaped eyes as she thought of the times when she was little, when her parents used write to her every week, send her sugar free lollies and wrap their arms around her and tell her that they loved her. But those days ended when the Grangers all of a sudden had a new baby. A baby Hermione felt would replace her in a matter of years, and then they would forget about her completely.**

"**Hah, it's not true. Im being silly," she spoke aloud, knowing it would do her no good. All the same she kept reassuring herself that her parents would love her all the same, even if Tanika was in the picture now. **

**A knock sounded at the door. "Hermione, are you in there?" a female voice called to her. 'Must be Ginny,' Hermione thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes and took in a deep breath.**

"**Come in, the door isn't locked," she said, putting on a fake smile.**

"**There you are Mione, I've been looking for you," Ginny grinned, making her way over and sitting down besides Hermione.**

"**What's the matter Mione? And don't tell me it's nothing, I know something's wrong," Ginny said, peering suspiciously at the older girl.**

"**Ginny, im fine, really it's nothing," she smiled, "trust me."**

"**Well, if you're sure, BUT if something is the matter, you know you can always confide in me right?" Ginny said, hugging her tightly.**

"**Of course Gin. You're my number one gal,"**

"**Anyway I came to get you because it's almost time for dinner and the boys are wondering where you've gone off to."**

"**Oh. I was tired so I came up for a nap. Let's go," she chortled, steering Ginny out of the room.**

**When Hermione and Ginny reached the great hall, there was only a handful of students there. It seemed as though Dumbledore had combined the four house tables into one & the teachers it seemed would also be joining them, rather than eating at the high table.  
It seemed that Malfoy and a quiet boy named Zabini were also staying over the Christmas holidays.**

**As Hermione ate silently, she felt two pairs of eyes upon her. Reluctantly looking up, she fell into the silverly gaze of none other than the cruel Draco Malfoy who seemed to be smirking at her.**

'**What in hell?' Hermione wondered, sipping her juice and staring back. A mere ten minutes later Hermione bid goodnight to the others, complaining of a headache and made her way into the great hall only to be pulled to an abrupt stop by a pair of arms.**

"**What the hell?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Hermione turned around to see Harry on hold of her arm.  
"What are you doing here Harry? Oh, and can you please let go of my arm. Its starting to hurt," she said politely.  
Harry instantly let go of her arm.  
"I just thought i'd you know. Walk you up to Gryffindor common room," he smiled, his green eyes sparkling.

"Thanks, shall we go?" she asked. Harry nodded, and they both headed off towards the Gryffindor common room. Neither noticing the pale blonde staring with hatred towards their direction, hiding behind one of the large stone statues.

After entering the common room, Hermione flopped down on one of the overly stuffed couches as Harry followed suit.  
"So why exactly are you staying this Christmas Mione? You never really got around to telling Ron and me," Harry said, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt.  
"Honestly Harry, do i really need a reason to be staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break? Who says i just didnt want to stay back with you, Ron and Ginny huh?" She asked, feeling rather uneasy. Harry could automatically tell she was lying. She may be able to convince teachers and other students but he knew her to well and he knew something kept her here and she wasnt happy.  
"Come on Hermione, dont tell me that you wanted to stay here with us, really, what's keeping you here? Something happen with your parents or something?" he asked, in a tone Hermione could decypher as sincere.

She sighed loudly, and let her hair of her pony tail. "It all started at the begining of this year, mom and dad told me that it wouldn't be us any longer. They were having a baby. And so, 9 months later, mom had a baby girl, that they named Tanika. And now that they've got a baby, they cant take me to the Caribbean like they promised me last year and they cant afford to hire any extra help at the clinic so they're flat out and with a baby on top. Let's just say that they dont have the time for me anymore. I should have seen it coming. By the time school gives out, they'll have forgotten about me and turned my bedroom into a playroom," she could feel the tears arising, but took in a few deep breaths to hold them back.

"Oh Hermione, of course they still have time for you. Your their first child, the brightest with of our age. Tanika, maybe not even be a witch. No one could ever replace you," he said, his gaze solely on her.

"They probably dont even love me now that Tanika's in the picture," she mumbled, before small tears bagan sliding down her rosey pink cheeks. Harry moved over to her and wrapped her within his warm embrace.  
"Shhh, it's ok Mione, please don't cry," Harry said, stroking her hair gently and taking in the lovely scent. Apples and a mix of cinnamon and nutmeg.

"I feel like they don't even care anymore Harry. It feels like htat in their eyes i've just dissolved," she sobbed into his chest.  
"Shhh, i won't have you thinking so lowly of yourself. Now i've got a bit of advice for you ok?" he asked pulling back from their long embrace.

Hermione hung her head low. "Hermione listen to me," Harry said, putting a finger under her chin and lifting it up so she was looking him in the eyes. "Go to the prefects bathroom and have a long and relexing bath, forget about what's happening and just enjoy the warmth of the water ok? And then when you're done come back here and i'll be waiting for you," he said, a small smile forming on his lips. She nodded and slowly made her way up to the girls dormitories to get some toiletries.

After she had packed a small bag of female neccesities for the bathroom, she came down to the common room where Harry & Ron were playing chess, Ginny wrapped up by the fire with a book, Crookshanks at her feet.  
"Hey Mione, where are you going?" Ron asked, making the time out sign to Harry.  
"To have a bath, i'd better get going, i'd prefer to return before curfew," she smiled and pranced off through the portrait hole.

"Bubble gum pop," Hermione said, to the painting of a young girl and lion. The portrait swung open leaving her the entrance to the prefects bathroom. Without interuption she went over to the change rooms and changed into her tight black bikini and strolled out into the bathroom only to be immersed in fog.

Not caring she slid slowly into the large pool and felt all her muscles relaxing. That's when she realised that she wasn't alone...

A/N: Muahahah. Hahaha suckers, another cliffie. Hmm, lets see who may it be in the pool with her? Gosh, it might even be snape... screams Anyway. Next chapter up soon. xoxo K


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't beleive i forgot the dicslaimer at the begining of the story. Well here it is. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the so far chapters, when and if my own characters come into the plot i will introducet hem as my own. However i do own the plot and all the ideas. Well without further adieu, i give you chapter three.

Chapter Three.

Hermione wasn't alone, she could feel another's precense there, not only that, there was the steem to account for, during the 10 minutes she was in the bathroom changing, somebody had come in and started the giant bath like pools warmth.  
"Is anybody there?" asked a snarky male voice, not to far away from her.  
"Yes. I am here," she said, automatically placing her arms around herself.  
"Granger, is that you?" the snarkey voice questioned. She could feel his precense moving closer to her.

"Yes," she closed her eyes for five seconds and reluctantly opened them, only to be face to face with none other than a wet looking Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she snarled, moving slowly backwards.  
"Taking a bath, what else would i be doing? Playing golf?" he asked, his lips curving into a smirk.  
"Geez Malfoy, what's got into you? Are you sick?" she asked, looking at him strangely.

"Why would you ask that Granger?" he growled.  
"Because you didn't call me mudblood" she answered. Instantly he frowned.

'Damn he's fine when he's wet and looking annoyed,' Hermione thought to herself before mentally slapping herself.

'No, i did not say that about Malfoy, i swear i didnt' a little voice popped into her head. 'You did say it, you think it, you like it,' it said. 'No,' she thought. 'Yes.'  
"NO," she accidently yelled out loudly.  
Draco looked at her with suspicion, "No what Granger?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

Draco retreited to the other end of the pool, with thoughts of his own.  
'She's hot, a nice piece of ass, for a mudblood i guess,' he thought as he frowned. 'No, no, no, she's ugly. She's foul.'

Shaking his head he slowy got out of the pool shaped bath and walked over to where all the towels were stacked, only to come face to face with Hermione Granger sodding wet, holding out a towel for him.  
"What's this?" he asked looking at the towel.  
"What do you think it is Malfoy, toilet paper? It's a towel," she smirked, sitll holding out the towel for him.  
"I know that, but why are you offering one to me?" he asked, a quizzical look puzzling his face.  
"Well duh silly, are you or are you not dripping wet?"   
"I am, but why are you ho-" he was cut of by Hermione  
"Shut up Malfoy and just take the blooming towel alright. I'm cold" she said, a faint burst of spice in her in her voice.

He grabbed the towel from her and nodded, "thanks" he muttered before sliding of his boardshorts. Hermione, stunned gasped loudly.  
"What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" she asked, staring at him. 6 years of Quidditch had certainly done his body good, he had muscles and a six pack. Even his hair was different, it was long, how his fathers was before he died.  
"Im undressing Granger.Why, never seen a man undress before?" he asked in a rugged tone that made Hermione blush.  
"No," she answered honestly.

It was then that a young redhead bounced into the room.  
"Hey Hermione, i came to get you, we're having our own fun and games night," Ginny said, her grin from ear to ear like a young child at Christmas.  
"Hey Gin, i was just leaving," she said, wrapping her towel around her. She quickly got her stuff from the changerooms and headed out to the main pool area where Ginny was waiting.  
"Where'd Malfoy shoot off to?" she asked, wondering how he got away so fast.  
"Probably the dungeons. Why are you interested anyway?" the younger girl asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No reason," Hermione replied, trying to shake off the akwarkness.

It wasnt long before they reached the Gryffindor Common room and all thoughts of Draco Malfoy has diminished.

A/N: Hey readers. Please be nice and READ then REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! CHapter 4 comming soon. xoxox kan


End file.
